TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger/Legends
Der Imperiale Twin Ion Engine Sternjäger, oder kurz TIE Jäger, ist wohl einer der am weitesten verbreiteten Raumjäger der Galaxis und neben den Sturmtruppen oder dem Sternzerstörer wohl das bekannteste Symbol der Imperialen Herrschaft. Er wurde von der Firma Sienar Flottensysteme entwickelt und seitdem in gewaltiger Anzahl produziert. Er besitzt keinerlei Schilde oder Lebenserhaltungssysteme, verfügt jedoch über eine hohe Endgeschwindigkeit und besitzt eine gute Manövrierfähigkeit und kann es somit, und durch seine hohe Anzahl, mit nahezu jedem Jäger in der Galaxis aufnehmen. Durch seine fehlenden Schilde wird der TIE Jäger zusammen mit den TIE Piloten oft als Wegwerfware bezeichnet. Wegen seiner Form wird er von Piloten der Rebellen-Allianz, oder später der Neuen Republik, als Augapfel oder Tarantel bezeichnet. Beschreibung Aufbau Der Aufbau eines Standard TIE-Jägers ist einfach wie simpel und doch äußerst effektiv. Zur linken und rechten Seite des Jägers befinden sich zwei sechseckige Solarflügel, welche durch Flügelklammern unterteilt werden, die vom Mittelpunkt der Flügel zu ihren Ecken verlaufen. Innerhalb dieser Unterteilungen befinden sich die sechs Solargruppen, welche den Jäger mit Energie versorgen. Das Zentrale Element innerhalb der Flügel ist der Außläufer eines Verbindungspylons, welcher die Flügel mit dem Rest des Schiffes verbindet. Der "Rest" des Schiffes war jedoch sein Hauptmerkmal. Das kugelförmige Kommandomodul, auch Kugelkanzel genannt, war das Kernstück des TIE-Jägers. Hier befanden sich alle wichtigen Systeme, die Pilotenkanzel, der Antrieb und die Treibstofftanks, sowie die Waffensysteme. Durch seine modulare Bauweise, waren alle TIE Cockpits gleich und wurden, wenn nur in leicht abgewandelter Form, auch in anderen TIE Versionen eingesetzt. Im Inneren der Kugel befanden sich das Cockpit des Piloten und die Treibstofftanks, welche die beiden Ionenantriebe versorgten. Der Pilot konnte von innen das Geschehen um sich herum durch seine Transparistahl-Kuppel betrachten, welche leichten Laserbeschuss abfangen und dem Piloten durch ihre Form und Position einen größeres Sichtfeld verschaffen konnte, als bei üblichen Raumjägerdesigns. Unterhalb des Sichtfensters befinden sich die beiden einzigen Waffensysteme des Raumjägers, zwei SFS Ls-1 Laserkanonen. Oberhalb des Cockpits befindet sich die Ein- und Ausstiegsluke des Jägers, welche ebenfalls über kleinere Sichtfenster verfügte, um dem Piloten die Sicht nach oben und teilweise nach hinten zu ermöglichen. Auf der Rückseite des Kugelcockpits befindet sich die Antriebssektion des Raumjägers. Im Zentrum befindet sich der Ionisierungsreaktor, welcher je links und rechts von einem Antriebs- und einer Manövrierdüse umgeben ist. Zum Bau des Jägers wurde neben Transparistahl für die Sichtkuppel des Cockpits hauptsächlich Titanium für die Hülle des TIE Jägers und Quadaniumstahl für die Solarflächen benutzt. Diese Materialien bilden zudem den einzigen wirklichen Schutz des Raumjägers. Unterhalb der Panzerung der Solarflügel befanden sich eine Wärmeaustausch Matrix und ein Netz aus Energieakkumulatorlinien, welche über dem Ionisierungsreaktor mit dem Antrieb verbunden waren. Technik Das Hauptmerkmal des TIE Jägers ist sein einzigartiges, von Raith Sienar entwickeltes, Antriebssystem. Der Zwillingsionenantrieb, der über die Solarflügel mit Energie versorgt wurde, war ein Rückstoßantrieb, welcher mithilfe seines Reaktors Mikropartikel von Gasen ionisiert und anschließend nach hinten ausstößt. Dies beschleunigt die Maschine auf nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit und der Jäger erreicht eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT, was ihn abgesehene vom A-Flügler der Rebellen-Allianz zu einem der schnellsten Raumjäger der Galaxis macht. Da der Antrieb äußerst effektiv arbeitet und eine gute Umwandlungsrate von Masse zu Energie besitzt, braucht der TIE Jäger nur eine kleine Treibstoffkammer. Dies spart wiederum Gewicht und macht den Jäger wieder schneller und manövrierfähiger. Zudem verlieh der Antrieb dem TIE Jäger sein charakteristisches Kreischen, wofür er in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt und gefürchtet war. thumb|left|Schemata eines TIE Jägers Allgemein achteten die Ingenieure sehr stark darauf Gewicht zu sparen. So verzichteten sie komplett auf ein Lebenserhaltungssystem, Deflektorschilde, Sekundärbewaffung, ein Fahrgestell, Astromechunterstützung und bauten zudem auch keinen Hyperraumantrieb ein. Dies machte den TIE Jäger ausserdem relativ günstig, so dass er in gewaltigen Stückzahlen gebaut werden konnte. Seine hohe Beweglichkeit erlangte der TIE Jäger durch seine, bei Sienar entwickelten, Manövrierdüsen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte der vom Antrieb ausgestoßene Partikelstrom in nahezu jede nur erdenkliche Himmelsrichtung gelenkt werden und ermöglichten so dem Jäger unzählige Flugmanöver. Seine hohe Wendikeit unterstützte den TIE Jäger beträchtlich wärend eines Raumkampfes, stand ihm jedoch nicht während eines Kampfes in einer Planetenatmosphäre zur verfügung, da seine nicht-aerodynamische Form diese stark einschränkte. Die Bewaffnung des TIE Jägers bestand aus zwei nach vorne justierten Laserkanonen, welche einen konzentrierten grünen Laserstrahl verschossen. Der Pilot konnte einstellen, ob er sie Paarweise oder Abwechselnd abfeuern wollte. Zudem half ein hochentwickelter Zielcomputer die Kanonen auf ein Ziel auszurichten. Energie bezogen die Laser durch eine zusätzliche Batterie, welche erst in der neuen Version des TIE Jägers eingebaut wurde. Zuvor erhielten die Laser ihre Energie aus dem Reaktor, was jedoch im Gefecht zu veringerter Leistung des Antriebes und der Beweglichkeit führte. Die Laserkanonen ansich sind nicht sehr stark und richten deswegen nicht so großen Schaden an, doch wird dies durch die Imperiale Taktik nur in großen Massen anzugreifen wieder wett gemacht. thumb|Ein [[TIE Piloten|TIE Pilot im inneren seines Jägers]] Durch das Fehlen semtlicher lebenserhaltenden Systeme im inneren des Jägers, muss ein TIE Pilot einen komplett versiegelten, mit einem Lebenserhaltungssystem ausgestatteten Raumanzug tragen, wenn er sich im Cockpits befindet. Im inneren des Jägers herrscht während des Fluges ein Vakuum, wordurch der Piloten ohne sein Anzug nicht überleben würde. Der Anzug verfügt über einen eigenen Sauerstoffvorrat und einen Atmosphärenkonverter. Im inneren des Cockpits sitzt der Pilot auf einem stoßabsorbierenden Sitz und wird zusätzlich von einem Repulsorlift Antigravfeld und Gurten geschützt. Gesteuert wird der Jäger über Pedale an den Füßen, welche den Schub und die Flugrichtung kontrollieren, und einem Steuermodul auf Brusthöhe. Hiermit steuert der Pilot ebenfalls Kurs und Geschwindigkeit, Feuert jedoch auch die Waffen ab. Die Einführung des TIE Jägers brachte sowohl vor als auch Nachteile. Die im vergleich mit anderen Modellen eher Schlanken Jäger konnten von nahezu jedem Imperialen Schiff transportiert werden. Imperiale Sternzerstörer konnten sogar doppelt soviele TIE Jäger transportieren, als es mit anderen Sternjägermodellen möglich wäre. Aufgrund des Fehlenden Fahrgestells jedoch mussten alle Schiffe der Flotte entsprechend umgerüstet werden. Da die Jäger über keinerlei Kufen oder ähnliches verfügten um zu Landen, würden die Jäger an speziell gefärtigten Gestellen an der Decke aufgehängt und die Piloten konnten ihre Jäger nur über einen Gang oberhalb dieser Gestelle erreichen, von wo aus sie durch die Einstiegsluke am Kopf der Pilotenkanzel den Jäger betraten. Verwendung Mit der Einführung des TIE Jägers in die Imperiale Flotte begannen sich die Taktiker nach der neuen Imperialen Doktrin auszurichten. Ein einzelner TIE Jäger war sehr verwundbar. Einige Streifschüsse an den Flügeln konnten eine seiner Tragflächen abreißen, wodruch der Jäger in ein nicht mehr zu kontrollierendes Trudeln gerät. Treffer an der Pilotenkanzeln konnten dazu führen, dass sich die Treibstoffkammern entzündeten, was mit einer Explosion und dem Tot des Piloten endete. Ein Volltreffer von Vorn druch die Sichtluke, konnte ebenfalls nicht abgefangen werden und endete ebenfalls tödlich. Um dies zu umgehen, setzte die Jägerdoktrin auf die Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit des TIE Jägers und setzte ihn in großen Massen ein. Mehrere Jäger sollten den Gegner ausmanövrieren, sich an sein Heck heften und abschießen. left|thumb|Ein guter Pilot konnte einen [[X-Flügler ausmanövrieren und abschießen]] Jedoch war der TIE Jäger nur mindestens so gut wie der Pilot der ihn flog. Die Imperialen Akademien bildeten tagtäglich Hunderte von Rekruten aus, doch nur ein Bruchteil derer, die sich für das Sternjägerkorps meldeten, absolvierten die harte Ausbildung. Nur den besten Piloten wurde der zutritt zur Elite, dem TIE Jägerpilotenkorps, gewährt. Diese Schicht von TIE Piloten wurde in die ganze Galaxis ausgeschickt, um die überall in der Galaxis vertrenen Jäger zu steuern. Jungen Rekruten fiel es dabei oft schwer die recht empfindliche Steuerung des TIE Jägers zu kontrollieren, oder gleichzeitig mit dem Steuerknüppel zu Zielen und zu lenken. Doch wenn der Pilot seinen Jäger beherrschte, konnte er nahzu jeden feindlichen Jäger in der Galaxis, ob von Piraten oder Rebellen gesteuert, besiegen. Ein weiterer Vorteil des Einsatzes des Jägers in größeren Formationen war, dass er so die Nachteile seiner schwachen Bewaffnung wieder ausgleichen konnte, da sich der Schaden der Laser summiert und die Jäger so imstande sind, nahezu alles zu zerstören, was sich in ihrem Weg befindet. Außer zum Angriff war die Geschwindigkeit auch der größte Verteidigungsmechnaismus des Jägers. So konnte der TIE Jäger dem Feind immer wieder aus der Zielpeilung entweichen. Zudem gab der Jäger durch seine Form dem gegnerischen Piloten nur ein kleines Zielprofil, welches durch Flugmanöver noch schwerer zu treffen war. Später verfügten einige Versionen des TIE Jägers sogar über ein Frühwarnsystem, welches den Piloten darauf hinwies, wenn sein Jäger vom Zielerfassungssystem eines anderen Schiffes selektiert wurde. thumb|TIE Jäger an ihren Haltegestellen an der Decke befestigt Da als Kurstreckenjäger konzipiert, war der TIE Jäger auf einen planetare Stützpunkt, eine Raumstation oder ein Kampfschiff als Basis angewiesen, in der er gewartet, repariert und neu aufgetankt werden konnte. So war dort oft mindestens eine Staffel von zwölf Jägern zu finden, während Sternzerstörer sogar bis zu 72 dieser Jäger, also ein komplettes Geschwader, transportieren konnte. Die größte bekannte Transportkapazität hatte jedoch der Todesstern, welcher die gewlatige Zahl von 7000 TIE Jägern mit sich führen konnte. Der Aufgabenbereich der Jäger erstreckte sich hierbei, neben dem offensichtlichen Angriff auf feindliche Raumschiffe und Jäger, auf Eskorte von Konvois oder Überwachung des Raums um eine Imperiale Einrichtung. Desweiteren diente er oft als Geleitschutz von Kreuzern und später auch von TIE Bombern. Hierbei wurde der TIE Jäger und auch seine Piloten als entbährlich angesehen. Sie waren zwar leicht abzuschießen, jedoch galten sie auch als genauso leicht ersetzbar. Die Verlustzahlen von Maschinen und Piloten waren sehr hoch, wurden jedoch geheimgehalten. Die meisten Piloten starben, weil sich durch ein Treffer der Treibstoff entzündete, welcher unterhalb des Kockpits gelagert wurde. Anschließend explodierte dieser und tötete den Piloten, meist bevor sich dieser in irgend einer Weise retten konnte. Auch trotz seines Schutzanzuges würde ein TIE Pilot ein Austieg mit einem gewöhnlichen Schleudersitzt das Vakuum des Weltraums nicht überleben, dennoch gab es Modelle die einen Schleudersitz eingebaut hatten, mit dem der Pilot zumindest die Chance hatte ein zweites mal in ein TIE Cockpit zu steigen. Geschichte Symbol des Imperiums Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kampf gegen die Rebellion Niedergang des Imperiums Vermächtnis Letzte Einsätze Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption Auftritt in den Filmen *Das typische Geräusch des TIE-Sternjägers in den Filmen entstand durch das Zusammenlegen des Trompeten eines Elefanten und der Geräusche, die Autos auf regennasser Fahrbahn erzeugen. *Als kleines Easter Egg kann man zu Anfang des Filmes Angriff der Klonkrieger, während der Speederverfolgungsjagd auf Coruscant einige TIE Jäger sehen, die einen X-Flügler verfolgen.Episode II Easter Eggs auf StarWars.com Trivia *Der vom TIE Jäger verwendete Ionenantrieb, ist eine Technik, die in der Raumfahrt wirklich zum Einsatz kommt. *In der Parodie Blue Harvest der Serie Family Guy, wird während eines Gefechts zwischen einigen TIE Jägern und dem Millennium Falken die Frage in den Raum geworfen, warum diese Jäger überhaupt TIE Jäger heißen. Die Figur des Han Solos weiß darauf keine wirkliche Antwort, doch gleich im Anschluss sieht man eine Szene, die das Inneren des TIE Kockpits zeigt, wo scheinbar eine asiatische Person mit einem Stirnband den Raumjäger steuert. Auf diesem Stinband befindet sich eine Abbildung der Thailändischen Flagge. Somit soll ein Wortspiel verdeutlicht werden, dass es eigentlich nicht TIE sondern Thai Jäger handelt. *Im Videospiel Battlefront II besitzt der TIE-Sternjäger fälschlicherweise Protonentorpedos. Quellen thumb| thumb *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''In the Empire's Service'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *TIE-Sternjäger in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Wolkenstadt in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Successful Engine Tests Cause Sienar Stock Surge auf Holonetnews.com Einzenlachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Jäger Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Sienar Flottensysteme Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums bg:Tie Fighter en:TIE/ln starfighter es:Caza estelar TIE/ln fr:TIE Fighter ja:TIEファイター hu:TIE/In starfighter nl:TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter pl:TIE/ln